


Lynx and her mate Cyclops

by Counrtymama



Category: Twilight, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counrtymama/pseuds/Counrtymama
Summary: I Don't own any of the Characters from either Twilight or X-men





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't own any of the Characters from either Twilight or X-men

Lynx and Her Mate Cyclops

Three Person Pov:

  
A girl lay in the middle of the forest floor she had dark brown hair with light brown and red highlights and lowlights that you really couldn't see unless the light hit her hair just right, her chocolate brown eyes were glassy and vacant if it wasn't for her heart beat or the slow moving of her chest with every breath she took you would think she was dead. She didn't even move when men dressed all in black walked up to her and pick her up.

Later the next day on the afternoon news  
_A girl in Forks Washington has gone missing there are no leads her father the local chief of police says that well they have no leads at this time, but they're still looking. When asked if this missing girl could be linked to the missing girls that have been happening in parts of Maine, and Canada he said it was unlikely but not that they couldn't be 100%, either way,_.

  
Bella's Pov:

Pain I have no idea how long it's been but pain is all I've been feeling it seems and when I'm not then someone either keep showing me a picture of a man that I think is my father but they don't seem to like that answer because when I say that I get shocked or I hear someone talking to me in three different languages, I guess that I'm in some sort of tank but my hearing is also improved because I can now hear the people around me talking and a man and woman keep whispering to me telling me as soon as everything stops that I've got to fight and run to New York and look for a school called Xavier's school for the gifted kids and ask for someone named Logan and tell him that Victor sent me, I didn't understand. Suddenly everything stopped and whatever fluid surround her drain away, as soon as it was all gone she opened her eyes and looked around before anyone could open the tank up, I want to punched it and saw three claws come out of my fist but I knew I had to get out of here. once I got out of the tank a man and woman ran up to me and whispered

Victor: we're going to pretend to fight you once you get past us, run and don't stop for anything and remember what we told you when you were in the tank.

I nod and started fighting them when all of a suddenly a man jumped in-between me and them and started fighting them instead.

Logan Pov:

I had just made it to the base the Professor told me I would find answers at, the base seemed deserted until I got to the building in the center of the base, I decide to go through the ventilation system seeing as how I could smell people around. when I got to the main room I saw a girl break out of a tank and about to start a fight with my brother and a woman who smelled liked him when I hear 

Victor: we're going to pretend to fight you once you get past us, run and don't stop for anything remember what we told you when you were in in the tank.

the girl nods her head a little bit and I decide it was time for me to make my presence known so I jumped in-between the girl and victor and started to fight with him. After a few minutes, I threw Victor into a wall and turned, I pushed the girl 

Logan: run!!

as she took off I threw the woman into Victor who was just starting to get up and took off after her I heard people yelling and guns firing but the girl didn't stop which I was happy about after we made it outside I grab the girl's hand and ran toward my bike which I left at the entrance of the base once there I finally took a good look at the girl, she looked about 18-19 years of age and was naked I just shooked my head and pulled one of my t-shirts out my bag along with a pair of pants and told her to put them on really quickly. I decide to stick to big cities and the highway that way if they catch up to us they'll be less likely to fire on us luckily we were a short way from Bangor from there we'll head for Augusta and stop in Portland for the night so this little girl could get some sleep before we move on plus I need to read the letter that Victor's woman put in my pocket before I threw her.

we just got to Portland I realized that the girl had fallen asleep, I got her woken up enough to get her into the hotel and up to the room before she was fully back asleep. I left her to sleep well I went out and got her some food and clothes when I got back the girl was still asleep so I sat on the couch in the sitting room and started reading the letter which also included a flash drive which I put to the side for now and read the letter

_Dear Jimmy,_

_If you're_ _reading this than Bella found you just like I told her too, I hope you weren't too hard on the girl, she been through a lot because of Stryker, he stole her from her home just because the other girls never made it passed getting the adamantium if they lived through having their DNA changed that is, one of Stryker's scientists thought if they had a girl who had something to live for that it might work better they were hoping to make her your mate to see what happens when two mutant's with the same mutation to see what type of child they would have but because no two mutants, mutate that same way they first tried to make one using just my DNA which worked but she was infertile so that was when they decide to try changing someone's DNA to see if that would work but until Bella none had survived well she was in the tank they showed her a picture of you to see what she thought of you, she asked if you were her father I've never laughed so hard in my life, unfortunately that was not the answer they wanted so they tried to do shock treatments to try and change the way she saw you but it didn't work so they gave up on that I don't know if they'll give up on the girl and just try again or not but I plan on trying to stop them from doing this to someone else then I'll try to see you at the school_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Victor_

I couldn't believe this I had to call Charles about this and see if he could send storm in the jet because I don't think it's safe for us to travel on my bike.

Charles: Hello this is Charles Xavier how can I help you

Logan: hey Charles it's Logan I need you to send Ororo in the jet to pick up me and one more I'll explain when we get to the school

Charles: of course Logan I'll send Ororo and Jean to pick you up where are you??

Logan: thanks, Charles but well be moving from where we are right now, tell them to head for Concord, New Hampshire that's where I planned to stop next and hopefully we'll get there without getting caught.

Charles: I'll send them right now be safe Logan bye

Logan: Bye

Just as I hung up the phone I noticed that Bella was awake so I told her to go change in the bathroom and then she had to eat really quickly because we need to leave before Stryker finds us, she nod and ran to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynx and Her Mate Cyclops

 

 

Normal Pov:

After Bella finished her shower and ate what Logan gave her, he could see the questions in her eyes 

Logan: (sighs) why don't you just ask your questions and I'll answer to the best of I'm able okay

Bella: (nods and thought) are you, Logan??

Logan: yup, that's me

Bella: (nods) so you're my father??

Logan: (paused in shock) what do you just ask??

Bella: are you, my father??

Logan: don't you remember anything??

Bella: no not really lots of pain my blood felt like it was boiling and it felt like someone pouring lava on me once that was done they showed me a picture of someone who looks like you and asked me what I thought of him I asked if he was my father after that the feeling of being electrocuted off and on every time they show me the picture I would say the same thing, in the end, one man finally got them to stop and said they should let me out and let me meet the man face to face to see what happened then. so are you, going to answer my question??

Logan: (sighs) I'm not your original father but the men who took you change your fathers DNA with mine in order to make you like me so now I guess yes I'm your father but I'm hoping with some of my friends and my mates help we'll be able to find your original father and at least let him know what happened to you. would you be okay with that??

Bella: I'm fine with that so what do I call you and your mate?? when are we meeting up with your friends??

Logan: (chuckles) we're going to meet up with Ororo my mate and Jean a friend in Concord, New Hampshire which is where we're heading right now as for what to call Ororo and me what do your instincts tell you to remember always trust your instincts they will save your life. 

He felt Bella nod into his back

Bella: dad that's what feels right I think I'll have to meet your mate before I get any feeling on what to call her

Logan: so Bella well you be alright if we drive straight through or should I plan to stop to stop somewhere for a bit??

Bella: is that my name??

Logan: yes it is

Bella: oh.. after everything was done and in between the shocks the scientist called me Lynx I thought that was my name, in fact, could you call me that instead,  I like it better and yes I'll be fine if we drive  straight through 

Logan: sure kid I'll call you Lynx from now on

Lynx: thanks

they stayed quiet after that until they got to Concord, New Hampshire Logan pulled up to a field that looked like there was nothing around Lynx was about to say something when a black jet appeared out of nowhere making Lynx-hide behind Logan which made him laugh Ororo and Jean step off the jet Lynx looked around Logan to see who it was Logan looked down at her and smiled which surprised both women than Lynx took a deep breath through her nose before looking around

Lynx: is there another male around here somewhere??

Jean and Ororo looked confused well Logan took a deep breath to see if he could figure out what Lynx had smelled than 

Logan: (chuckled) no Lynx there isn't another male around what you smell is coming off of Jean it;s her boyfriend Scott you smell.

Lynx looked upset at this but didn't say anything so Logan decides to introduce her to the two women by

Logan: Lynx this is Ororo and Jean

Lynx looked at both women and nod before walking up to Ororo and hugging her and rubbing her head against her before surprising her by 

Lynx: hi mom

Ororo didn't know what to think but she just hugs the girl back

Ororo: hi there sweetheart

well giving Logan a look that said what the hell this going on. Jean was meanwhile was trying every hard not to laugh before

Jean: now Lynx is it?? (at Lynx nod she continued) would you mind telling me why you looked so upset when you found out the scent you smelled was my friend Scott??

Lynx: the scent it seems to call to me it's different than dad's or mom's scents it calms me more and makes me feel safe it makes me feel at home I don't relly know how to explain it and I don't know why it upsets me that he's with you either.

Jean: Lynx, Scott and I aren't together anymore but if his scent makes you feel so much better here this is his coat you can wear

as she hands Lynx the coat and helps her put it on

Lynx: (smiles at her) thank you, that's very nice of you

Logan leads Lynx on to the jet and gets her strapped in before he brings his bike on broad he then heads for the cockpit and sits down and straps in before looking at Jean

Logan: when did you and Scott break up??

Jean: (sighs) about a month and a half after you left actual every time we touched in more than a friendly matter Scott would feel off we went to see Hank about it Ororo was there Scott finished telling them to want was wrong when Ororo said that is what she felt like before you showed up so we decide to end it because as we knew from Ororo and you as well as Rouge and Kurt if he was to be someone's else mate it would only hurt them if we tried to fight it.

Logan: (nods) that make senses I'm sorry I know you two cared deeply about each other

After that Logan explain what happened at the compound Xavier sent him to and how Lynx came to be with him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

1 ½ hours later

Once they land the jet Logan took Lynx to see Hank well the girls head to see Xavier so he could come down and see Lynx as we were heading there they saw Kurt and Rouge  
Jean: Logan was back

both teens head to the med lab to see him and the girls continued on.  
When Kurt and Rouge enter the lab Lynx’s head shot up she met them half way she didn’t seem to notice Rouge at all but looked at Kurt and like with Ororo she hugged him before saying anything  
Lynx: my brother how are you???

Kurt: ,die wir hier haben? (who do we have here??)  


Hank: dies luchshs sie spricht nur englisch ( this is Lynx and she speaks English only)

Lynx: tatsachlich kann ichein bisschen Deutsch und Franzosisch sprechen ( actually I can speak a bit of German and French as well)

Logan: would you all please speak English please not all of can speak German and were did you learn to speak it Lynx??

Lynx: well I was in the tank it kept repeating thing first in English than French and then German I think they were trying to see how fast I could learn.

Hank: that makes sense when you stop to think about it

Xavier: I agree, Hank but the question is now that Miss Lynx here is no longer in their care for want of a better word well they try again??

Logan: Victor is still in there and from what his letter says he plans on learning all he can and then destroying all their info and both of our DNA so they have nothing to work with and then he’ll be heading this way.

Xavier: (nods) then all we can do is wait and try and figure out who Miss Lynx’s family was before this happened.

Logan: well from my brother’s letter I know her first name is really Bella but she asked me to call her Lynx that’s what the doctor’s named her as for any other info on her it’s most likely on this flash drive.

Ororo: why don’t we go look at what’s on the flash drive, Kurt and Rouge can show Lynx around the school how is that with everyone??

Lynx: (nod) okay with me but I would really like to spend some time outside I’ve no idea how long I was in that tank but since the only fresh I’ve got since I’ve been out was on the back of Dad’s bike I would really like to take a walk.

Rouge: that’s fine we can show you the outdoor training area 

Kurt: (nods when Lynx looks at him) it’s fine Lil sis we can start out there and work our way inside.

Lynx: (smiles) thanks 

The three teens head off but before they get too far Jean : (whisper so only Kurt and the adults around can hear her) if you happen to run into Scott well your about don’t be surprised if she attaches herself to him his her mate even if neither of them now it yet. Kurt nods and follows the girls out the door.

Xavier: I’m surprised at you Jean I thought you would have a harder time letting Scott go than you are it’s a happy surprise but a surprise none the less.

Jean: I know fighting it is just going to make everyone unhappy so yes I decide not to fight it I just want Scott happy and if Logan’s adoptive daughter can bring him that then that’s fine by me  
Everyone looked at Hank when he started laughing

Hank: (well still chuckling) sorry but Logan’s daughter is Scott’s mate right?? (everybody nod) well don’t you think Scott is going to be fighting it all on his own just for that reason alone Jean you and Logan might have to have a talk with him.

Jean: you might be right I hope not but we’ll have to watch him and see that’s all we can do

Logan: if he hurts her because of his dislike for me I’ll kill him

Xavier: yes well I think that one of the reasons Hank brought it up Scott will fight the pull he feels to her most likely because he well believes that if he gets anywhere near her you’ll kill him 

Storm: Logan they have a point if you go into this like that your only going to make things hard on her in the long run Logan nod and they all stepped into Xavier’s office

Jean: maybe we should call Scott in here too see and how he is one of the teacher’s here plus as her mate he has the right to now what happened to her.

Xavier: good idea Jean I’ll call him

Scott: you want to see me Professor??

Xavier: yes Scott we just got a new student here Logan brought her in we were just about to go over, a flash drive that his brother Victor gave him about her

Scott: what do you mean why can’t she tell us about herself and what does your brother have to do with any of this Logan??

Logan: I found the girl at the compound the Xavier sent me to the girl had her DNA change to match mine when I got there Lynx’s had just broken out of her tank Victor and his mate were going to pretend to fight her and let her escape with this flash drive and a letter for me when I saw what they were going to do I decide to step in, after all, me saving the girl would be more believable than her win enough of a fight to get passed both Victor and his mate, two more things you should now Scott, one her instincts tell her that Ororo and I are her parents and Kurt is her brother and two she has no memories of her life before what happened to her

Xavier: I believe that because of what they did it erased everything else now the question is did they do that by mistake or not or did something happen to her before they got there that she herself wanted to forget???

Scott: wait why would anyone want to do what they did to her

Xavier: that’s what were about to find out  
And they all started watching the video’s that were on the flash drive 

Meanwhile outside

Kurt and Rogue were showing Lynx around when they ran into Bobby, Kitty, Pyro, Warren. 

Warren: and who do we have here ( as he walks over and try’s to kiss Lynx’s hand but she moved out of the way)

Rogue: Lynx this is Bobby, Kitty, Pyro, and Warren guys this is Lynx, Logan brought her here

Kitty: real Logan’s back that’s great so were did he find you??

Lynx: at a compound were they were they made me into a mutant using his DNA 

Everyone just looked at her in shock before 

Warren: so what your saying is scientist change your DNA with some of Logan’s so in a way that makes you is daughter??

Lynx: well they were hoping I’d be his mate but yes my instincts tell he is my dad why is that a problem??

Kitty: not for you no but any boy who wants to date you yes

Lynx: I’m sorry date?? 

Rogue: Lynx lost all her memories because of what happened to her

Kitty: oh well we’ll explain that to you later than 

Bobby: so how about we tell all about the school and more about us???

Lynx: I would like that

Kitty: my name is Kitty Pryde aka shadow cat and my power is to phase through anything

Bobby: my name is Bobby Drake aka Iceman and my power is turn anything into ice

Pyro: my name is St.John Allardyce aka Pyro and I prefer to be call Pyro and my power is I can control fire

Rogue: I’m Marie Smith aka Rogue which is what everyone calls me and my power is to steal others power for a short time

Kurt: my name is Kurt Wagner aka Night crawler and power is teleporting

Warren: my name is Warren Worthington the third aka Angel which I think is self-explained 

Lynx: (giggled) I agree with you there well you already know who I am and what I can do so I guess we should head inside for a look around in there.

With that they all started walking back to the school just has they got to the front doors they heard some one yell Bella thank God we found you, Lynx of course just keep walking see as how she didn’t answer to that name but was pulled to a stop when someone grab her from behind  
Lynx: (screamed) DAD!!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP SOMEONE TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Logan’s Pov: 

We just finished watching the video’s that were on the flash drive Victor gave me when we hear Lynx scream DAD!!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP SOMEONE TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY!!!!!!!! Ororo and I were the first one out the door we saw Kurt was fighting a blonde hair kid with scars all over him, Kitty was fighting a blonde female, Rogue was fighting a pixie like girl, Warren and Bobby were both fight a bear of a boy and Lynx was being pulled toward a car by another boy well what I would guess was their parents were trying to stop everybody from fight I look at Ororo 

Logan: Ororo you go help Kitty, Jean please going help Rogue, Scott go get my daughter back from that idiot, my going to help Kurt everyone nod at me then head off once Scott got Lynx away of the boy everybody stop fighting the boy who was trying to take Lynx away 

Edward: GIVE BELLA BACK TO ME I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HER BUT GIVE ME BACK MY MATE!!!!!!!!!

Lynx: I don’t know who you are but you aren’t my mate so just leave me alone and my name isn’t Bella anymore it Lynx

Edward: Bella sweetheart you don’t belong here just come with me I’ll take you back to Charlie his been looking everywhere for you  
The boy tried to make another grab for her only for her to hide behind Scott, who looked at her in shock before raping one of his arms behind him and hugged her closer to he which made me chuckle because as he did it he looked even more confused by his actions and it made the boy growl 

Xavier: Carlisle maybe you and your family should come inside and I’ll explain what’s happened.

Carlisle: yes that might be best  
With that Xavier and Jean lead the family inside when the boy went to walk by Scott and Lynx Scott moved them so he was facing him and he couldn’t get to Lynx at all well this should be fun

Ororo: (whispered) Logan you’re going to have to explain what’s going on to him I don’t think he’ll believe it from anyone else  
I just nod and walk up to Scott

Logan: Scott come with me we need to have a talk  
He just nods to me and hands Lynx over to Kurt but when she whimpered he turn around and kissed her forehead before following me to the training area

Xavier Pov: 

Xavier: I take it, Carlisle, that your family knew Lynx from before her accident??

Carlisle: yes her name is Isabella Swan but prefers Bella she was dating Edward but after an accident at her 18th birthday they decide to split up  
I notice how Edward looked down guilty when Carlisle said the break up was agreed upon by both of them 

Edward: what have you done to Bella why doesn’t she remember me or the fact that we’re mates??

Jean: if you were actually mates even after what happened to her she would still know you are her mate see as how she now has animal instincts would have seen you as such

Carlisle: what happened to her??  
I sat there and explained everything to them I even show them the video’s which I knew was going to upset Carlisle because it shows how Edward broke up with Lynx when it was all said and done Carlisle took his family and left but not before giving us all the information he could and one Isabella Swan aka Lynx 

Xavier: Jean go get the jet ready you, Ororo, Hank and I are going to pay a visit to Mr. Swan and tell him what happened to his Daughter and if he wants he can come see her here.

Jean: of course Professor

Two hours later

Jean just knocked on the door of the address that Carlisle gave us when the door open you could tell that the man who answered the door has not been sleeping and eat much since September

Xavier: chief Swan I’m Professor Charles Xavier, this is Dr. Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe, and Dr. Hank McCoy

Charlie: nice to meet you but what are you going here and why did you being two Dr’s with you

Xavier: please Chief Swan can we come inside it about your daughter Bella.

Charlie: Bella you know were she is?? Yes, of course, please come in.

Xavier: thank you and yes I know your Bella or as she likes to be call now Lynx  
After we got inside and explained everything to him, he seemed to go into shock

Charlie: so what your saying is Bella was kidnapped and someone changed her DNA so she is now a mutant and doesn’t remember anything about who she use to be and know think Ms. Monroe here and her mate are her parents because it’s Ms. Monroe’s mate’s DNA they used to change her

Xavier: yes that about sums it up

Charlie: wait if Bella doesn’t remember anything then how did you now to find me??

Xavier: I happen to be friends with Carlisle Cullen when I saw his son in some of the footage that was on the flash drive from before she was taken I called him, he came I had hoped it would bring back some of her memories as well but no luck but he was able to tell us all he knew so we came here to tell that your daughter is safe and sound but unfortunately she doesn’t remember anything about her past if you want we can take you to my school that is she is at the moment but as I warned earlier she now believes someone else is her father not only that because of what has been done to her, she now has a more animal-like side and has found a mate as well not that she know that why she feels a pull to him and I will warn you now he is old than her by a bit

Jean chuckled at this

Charlie: how much older??

Xavier: let see we now know lynx is 18 years old and Scott is 24 years old so the difference is six years is that a problem 

I watched as Charlie went for purple to white in a matter of minutes well Jean and Ororo about laughing out right, Hank was at least trying to stop himself from out loud but I could still hear him chuckling

Charlie: I guess it could be worse. So is there any way I could see Bella not right now of course but a little later??? 

Xavier: yes of course here is the school’s address parent and friend can visit every second weekend so you can see her this weekend or in two weeks time if you can’t get away this time and this way you get to meet both Logan and Scott as well.

Charlie: I’ll be there is weekend maybe if Bella sees me she’ll remember her life before she was taken.

Jean: yes that what we’re hoping as well.

Xavier: well we’ll take our leave now it was nice meeting you Chief Swan  
And we left

Logan Pov:

Scott: Logan how did your daughter get my coat???

Logan: well you see when Ororo and Jean picked us up Jean was wearing your jacket but when Lynx said your scent made her feel safe and calmed her more than Ororo’s and mine so Jean decided to let her have the jacket after excepting who actually belong to and that you where just a friend and nothing more she was more than happy to have it and was a lot calmer too.

Scott: wait why did it matter if Jean was nothing more than my friend and why does my scent calm your daughter down more than yours??

Logan: tell me Scott what are your feelings towards my daughter??

Scott: I don’t see what that has to do with anything

Logan: just answer the question Scott I’m not going to kill you or anything

Scott: (sighs) fine I fell protective of her, I want to make her happy, I want to take to pain look in her eyes away, I want to comfort her when she sad ah hell to put it simply I want to be in her life anyway she’ll let me and protect any way I can 

Logan: (chuckled) if it wasn’t for the fact I feel the same way about Ororo I’d say you are whipped but seeing as how I do I’ll just say this instead congrats you’ve met your mate.

Scott: wait, so what you're not mad or anything about this??

Logan: no Scott I’m not mad or even angry about it I know my daughter well be well taken care of and unlike some of the other boys around here who would try and force her to most likely go faster in the relationship than she want I know you won’t but I would suggest taking it really slow mostly because of her missing memories than anything else.

Scott: of course but are you sure she my mate??

Logan: (chuckles) trust me I know for 100% that my daughter is your mate you should be happy I know that what you had with Jean was special but what you will have with Lynx well be even more so.

Scott: if you say so I guess I’ll just have to wait and see

Logan: (I noticed Scott was rubbing his chest) Scott you feeling alright??

Scott: of course wh…..

Just then Kurt came running up with Lynx in his arms once we saw him we might him half way.

Logan: what the hell happened???


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's Pov:

After Scott and Logan walked away Lynx snuggled into me well whimpering I got the other's to go on without us with the help from my beautiful mate Rouge so I could talk to Lynx without drawing attention to her

Kurt: it's going to be alright Lil sis just you wait and see

Lynx: my chest hurts Kurt I don't understand the farther he get the worse it is what's going on??

Kurt: that's the pull of your mate Lynx that means Scott is your mate and it's worse right now because you scared and even though I'm your brother and you normally feel safe with me only he can make you feel safe right now come on I'll take you back to him, your father got to be done talking to him by now.

Lynx: Kurt I don't think I'll make it I'm feeling every diz...

I just managed to catch her before she hit the floor and then I teleported us to Logan and Scott when they saw me they met me half way

Logan: what the hell happened??

Kurt: after you and Scott left Lynx started complaining about her chest hurting so I told her it was the mating pull she was feeling, when it started getting really bad I start to bring her back to Scott but she started to say she felt dizzy and fainted so I teleported her to you two 

Logan: shit I didn't think of this happening Scott how do you feel??

Scott: fine I mean my chest was starting to hurt a bit but it's stopped now but how do we help Lynx??

Logan: that depends on you 

Scott: what do you mean??

Logan: the quickest to wake her up would be for you to hold her somewhere comfortable and relaxing, or we could put her in bed with something with your scent on it and let her wake up that but it well takes longer

Scott: I don't mind holding her but do you think she'd okay with waking up in a stranger's arms and where should we do this in your and Storms room or mine??? 

Logan: yours since they well, be hers as will 

Scott: don't you think that for right it would be better if she had her own room ??

Kurt: why do you wait until she wakes up and, talk, to her about it before deciding on anything

Logan: (nods) Kurt is right I would suggest not make decisions for her because I've got a feeling that she got more than just my mutant abilities from my DNA

Scott: thanks for the warning

with that, they head in and up to Scott room. when they got there 

Logan: Kurt, go, get Rouge or Ororo here so they can change Lynx into something comfortable. (turns to Scott) why don't you go to the bathroom and change now 

Scott: how long do you think it well, take her to wake up??

Logan: one to two hours with you holding her compared to the six to twelve hours it would take on her own

Scott nods and heads to the bathroom to change into his PJ's when he comes out Storm and Rouge had already got Lynx change and on the bed

Logan: right Scott get in the bed with your back facing the door (seeing Scott frown) will you any not believe this but because of Lynx you are going to start to feel more aminal like instincts seeing as how you are her Alpha just as she is your Omega 

Scott just nods not sure what to say to that and climbed into bed and with Logan's help got Lynx and himself set. with that everyone left the room

Scott's Pov:

I decided I might as well take a nap myself seeing as how I wasn't going to be going anywhere until Lynx woke.

Two Hours Later

Scott wasn't sure what had woken him at first until he felt Lynx moving and realized that she was starting to wake up

Scott: (whispers) that's it Lynx come on wake up you gave us quite a scare 

Lynx: (whimpers and whispers) sorry

Scott: (smiles) it's fine I'm just glad your father's idea worked 

Lynx frowned and looked around the room

Scott: we're in my rooms or I guess their now our rooms that, is if that's what you would like if not we can put you in rooms close by until you feel comfortable enough to share these rooms with me

Lynx: no I don't mind share these rooms with you I feel safer with you so close but can we take the rest of relationship slowly 

Scott: of course Lynx, I would never push you for something your not ready for

Lynx: (smiles) thanks. do you know where my brother is??

Scott: (frowns) do you mean Kurt no I don't but if you want I can go find him for you 

Lynx: no I met the one Kurt was fighting

Scott: (frowns) no but I can ask the Professor he might know would you like for me to go and get him??

Lynx: yes please but what about the pain I felt earlier won't that come back if you leave??

Scott: (frowns) I'm sure we could ask your father, I know when your father is gone long periods of time your mother wears something of his but I'm not sure as to why

Logan: to answer your question yes you well but it will be worse for you two right now because it so new, but if you wear something with his scent on it Lynx it well helps a bit

they both nod at him 

Scott: Logan, do you know where the Cullen's went??

Logan: (chuckles) think about going after that copper hair boy for upsetting Lynx??

Scott looked down at Lynx to see she had fallen back to sleep

Scott: no, not that, not that it's not tempting to but Lynx asked me to go get the one Kurt was fighting it seems that she feels a connection to him as well. 

Logan: (frowns) mmm..... I'm not sure but I'll look into it for you seeing as looks like you won't be going anywhere anytime soon

Scott: (smiles) no I guess not, and thanks, Logan would you like to come with me??

Logan: (chuckles) sure I'll also grab Kurt, we'll leave as soon as Lynx wakes back up

Scott nod and Logan walked out of the room


	6. Chapter 6

Four Hours Later

we just arrive at the Cullen's driveway we were halfway to the house 

Scott: Hey do you think they know we're here???

Logan: oh they know alright 

I frowned 

Kurt: we can hear the mind reader complaining that he can't read our minds and is mad that the fortune teller can't see what's going happen

Logan: the doctor thinks it's because for our link to lynx seeing how the mind reader couldn't read her before everything happened to her 

Scott: (frowns) you think he's going to put a fight don't you??

we just pulled up to the house

Logan: the boy is obsessed with her so yes I think his going to trouble

just as he said that there was a growl from in the house

I just ignored it and knock on the door Dr. Cullen open the door

Carlisle: gentleman please wouldn't you come in the family is in living room

Scott: (nods) thank you 

they all made their way to the living room

Carlisle: so what can we do for you three???

Scott: Lynx....

Edward: (growls) her name is Bella or Isabella, not Lynx

Emse: Edward please calm down and let Mr. Summers finish his sentence

Edward nods 

Scott: (nods) as I was saying Lynx asked us to come here and ask Jasper to come back with 

Carlisle: (frowns) may I ask why just him??

Logan: her animal instincts are telling her that trouble is coming and to get her pack together of course because she has no memories she doesn't really know who is part of her pack until she remeets them

Edward: that doesn't make any sense Jasper and Bella never spent time together except of the time he tries to kill her if anything you would think her instinct was working no matter her memory than they should be telling her to stay away from him this just goes to prove you guys have done something to her after she got away from the men who changed her 

Logan: (growls and grabs Edward by the neck) listen and listen, good, we have done nothing to Lynx now shut up and let Scott talk to Jasper if I'm timed it about right the pain in his chest is most likely starting to become more than he should have to stand right now as he's starting worry about Lynx

Carlisle: why would Mr. Summers be feeling pain at all from being away from Lynx??

Kurt: (who was protecting Logan's back) Lynx and him, are mates I'm sure you remember what it was like after you bond with your mate it's the same for us though it might a bit worse for Scott and Lynx because she can't remember anything

Jasper: right well if you guys are just here for me then just let go I'll just go pack somethings and we can leave

Carlisle: Jasper you can't just leave your own mate

Alice: it's okay Carlisle Jasper and I were never more than companions 

all the other Cullen's looked surprised by this. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence Logan was still holding Edward by his throat because he kept pissing him off I justed hope the boy would get over Lynx and find his real mate soon and leave mine alone but I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. when Jasper came back down the stairs we left and head back to the manor

Edward Pov:

as soon as they left I ran out of the house I knew I need a plan to get Bella away from those half-breeds but I also knew I could make anything concrete because Alice was most likely watching me future so I just planned on running until I got to my destination.

one week later

I've finally made it now all I've got to do is get them to help me get Bella back this should be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

one week later

I've finally made it now all I've got to do is get them to help me get Bella back this should be easy.  
I'd tried to find Victorica first but it seems Jaspers friends got to her first so I came here to the Volturi to get their help in getting Bella back. I just enter the throne room some of the guards were around the room and the three Kings were up on the dais sitting on their throne's

Aro: young Edward what can we do for you??

Edward: some Mutants have kidnapped and brainwashed my mate into forgetting me and believe someone else is her mate and now I can't get close to her 

Aro: (frowns) that is a troubling can I see???

I held out my hand so Aro could read my thoughts when he was done I tried to read and see what he thought of what he saw by he was lost in thought that I didn't understand anything

Aro: Edward I need to talk this over with my brothers for now how about Chelsea shows you to a guest room so you'll be somewhere comfortable well you wait??

Edward: (nods and bows) thank you, that would be most welcome

and with that, I followed Chelsea out the door

 

Aro's Pov:

I watched as Edward Cullen left the throne room I waited I knew for sure that he couldn't hear then turned to my brother's

Caius: well Aro what did you see??

Aro: the girl in question isn't his mate but his singer. He left her after backing her self- esteem, he planning on going back for her hoping that she would be more manageable to his wish and hiding her from the world and slowly drinking her blood but now she has been changed someone changed her DNA it still calls to him but now she like The Wolverine but the most important thing is she not only no longer remembers him but claims someone else is her mate so not even Carlisle well help him now, he first went to find a female vampire that he talk Carlisle into leaving alive but it seems Major Whitlock sent his own coven after her and they've killed her

Marcus: so where is the girl now??

Aro: she is with Charles Xavier school of the gifted

Caius: so I say we go to the school and meet this girl for ourselves

Aro: I agree I'll call Charles and let him know we're coming so as to not alarm him

Marcus: that's a very good idea but what about Mr. Cullen??

Aro: I guess we'll have to bring him along 

both Caius and Marcus nod and left to pack well I went to my office to call Charles

Meanwhile

Scott's Pov:

we just got back to the school and I lead Jasper to mine and Lynx rooms figuring she'd want to talk to him but when we got there she was in the shower I just shrugged and pointed to a chair in the sitting room and sat on the couch 

Jasper: so tell me what do you think of this??

Scott: I'm still trying to make heads or tails of it to, tell you the truth I'm amazed, scared, confused, happy, nervous, and basically hoping I don't screw this up somehow

Jasper: why do you think you'll screw up somehow??

Scott: this only my second serious relationship 

Jasper: I see and what do you think of Lynx being six years young then you??

Scott: (frowns) I didn't know I was six years older than her so it's surprising but I not really upset by it. what can you tell me about her relationship with your brother if you don't mind me asking??

Jasper: Lynx relationship with Edward wasn't healthy, in the beginning, everything was fine but after she was attacked by a nomad he became more controlling of her and I'm not a 100% sure but I think he also became emotionally abuse with her, he also started forcing her to do thing she didn't want to 

Scott: (frowns) what do you mean??

Lynx: he means like going to prom or have a birthday party when I didn't want one

Jasper: you remember that??

Lynx: (shook her head) I didn't until I heard you to talking than I started getting flashes of thing two of them being Prom and my Birthday Party, by the way, I never blamed you for what happened the to were the clearest the rest was fuzzy

I got up and walked over to Lynx and pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back

Scott: don't force yourself to try and remember let it come on its own 

Lynx: (nods) okay your right it's problem best not to push me to remember 

Jasper: don't worry Lynx I'm sure it will come to you over time and Scott is, right don't push it, let your body decide when it's ready that way it well, be easier on you 

Lynx just smiled and nod her head at him from inside my arms

Jasper: (smiles) will I'm going to go find a room and relax for a bit I'll see you too later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to add another chapter first I had writer's block then I finally get it written only for a power to go out just as I was about to post it so I lost it all and then I had to try and rewrite it but I know it's not the same has the first but still works and some of the many points are the same so I hope you enjoy

that weekend 

Normal Pov: 

Lynx was walking down the hallway with Kurt and Rogue when

Ororo: Lynx there is someone here to see you

Lynx: oh?? who is it??

Ororo: your biological father and a friend of yours from before you were taken

Lynx: oh, Kurt could you go get Scott and my dad, please

Kurt: of course

Ororo: actually Logan is already there 

Kurt: (nods) I'll go find Scott than

and with Kurt disappeared and Ororo lead Lynx and Rogue to the visitor lounge. when they got there they saw Logan talk to a man that who could almost pass for his twin. Just then the boy sitting beside one of the men noticed Lynx and jumped up and ran over and tried to hug her but she moves out of the way before he could

Jake: Bells?? what's wrong you use to like my hugs??

Lynx: my name is Lynx, first of all, second I don't even know you, third what is that smell??? and fourth is it just me but doesn't it look like my dad and our visit could be twins??

Ororo: actually I thought the same thing when I first meet him.

Jake: (yells) what the hell is going on what do you mean you do know me!!

Charlie: remember Jake I explain this to you before we came here 

Jake: (frowns) yeah I remember are you not mad that she's calling someone else dad??

Logan: I was wondering about that also but first Lynx what do your instincts tell you??

Lynx: (point at Charlie) he feels like family but not pack and (points at Jake) he feels like trouble

Jake: (yells) what do you mean I feel like trouble 

with that Jake try's to grab Bella only for her to hide behind Scott who just walking into the room

Scott: what the hell is going on here??

as Scott looked around the room Logan and Kurt were holding back the boy who had tried to grab Lynx well Jasper was in front of him in a fighting stance and Ororo and Rogue were on either side of Jasper but still behind him and in front of Scott

Logan: I asked Lynx...

Jake: her name is Bella, not Lynx this is ridiculous! Charlie why don't we just take Bella back with us that is where she belongs not here 

Charlie: (shook his head) look at her Jake she happy here and if she wants to be called Lynx instead of Bella than that is something we have to respected what I want to know is how her instincts are telling her your trouble when you two have played together since you were little??

Lynx: (frowns) I don't understand it either but when I saw him I had flashes of him and a girl and he was trying to force her to leave the guy she was with to be with him instead and no matter how much the girl told him she did feel the same way about him as he did about her, he still pushed and pushed

Charlie: (glares) is this true Jake did you try and force Bells into a relationship with you before all this happened to her??

Jake: come on Charlie you have to admit you would've preferred her dating me to him

Charlie: no I didn't care who she dated as long as she was happy

Logan: well at least it makes sense why her instincts are telling her, his trouble. I'm surprised that your not upset Charlie about how she does not see as more than just family

Charlie: to be fair I wasn't in her life much when she was younger and when she moved in with me we were more like roommates than father and daughter so no I can't really be mad at her for that I'm just happy that she okay and safe

Logan: (nods) tell me Charlie has your family always been from the States??

Charlie: (chuckles) no we were original from Northwest Territories in Canada but my great grandfather left after some scandal that happens between his sister and the local drunk

Logan: (frowns) would you mind telling us the story??

Charlie: (shrugs) I don't see what harm it would do see in 1845 my great I don't know how many grandfathers sister was married to the town's doctor and they had a son or so everyone thought until one night she came running into his house saying that the local drunk had killed her husband because he wouldn't let him see his son James that was when it came out that she had cheated on her husband but here's the really kicker she said that when James came running up because he had heard the gunshot he went into a rage and bones came out of his hands and he killed the drunk than he and the drunks son Victor ran away, well after it got out people began to think she was crazy and that she kill not only both men but also both boys as well so my grandfather packs up his family including his sister and moved to the States seeing as how that was where his wife was from.

Logan: well I think that explains how Lynx could survive what was done to her

Charlie: (frowns) what do you mean??

Logan: (sighs) because she was already related to me so it wouldn't have taken much to make her like me or even Victor for that matter

Charlie: (frowns) wait are you saying your James Logan Howlett!!! how is that even possible???

Logan: (sighs) Victor and I have the ability to heal we've yet to find anything that can kill us 

Charlie: so your saying Lynx now is the same what about the fact that she mated with someone who still ages??

Xavier: from what we've been able so to study from Logan and Storm relationship it seems after they mark each other it seems to have slowed down on Storms age and if I had to guess I'd say in a years time she'll have stopped aging all together 

Charlie: so Lynx won't be left alone??

Xavier: (smiles and shakes his head) no

Charlie: (sighs) good so I guess that makes us cousin than hey Lynx??

Lynx: (smiles as she moves out from behind Scott) yes I guess it does and that would explain why you feel like family but not pack right dad (looks at Logan)

Logan: (nods) that would make sense yes. (looks at Charlie) are you sure you're okay with just being her cousin and not her father anymore??

Charlie: (shrugs) yeah as I said before I wasn't much of a father to her in the first place so it's all good I'll just warn Renee before she comes out to visit which should be on the next visitation weekend

what nobody but Jasper had noticed was Jake who they had all been ignoring, was making his way closer to Lynx but just as he was about to grab her Scott's arm shot out and he grabbed Jake by the throat

Scott: and just what do you think you were doing??

Jake: (gasps) Bella belongs with us back in forks if Charlie is too stupid to take her back then I'll do it for him but no matter what when we leave she coming with us!!

Scott threw him at Jasper and Kurt, who grabs him and held him down on his knees and Scott handed Lynx to Logan before walk up to Jake and kneeled down to look Jake in the eye's Scott: see that is where your wrong Lynx belongs where ever she wants to be and where ever she goes so do I so whatever thought you had of you and her getting together forget them because she is mine and I'm her's so deal with it and get over yourself

Charlie: (sighs and shakes his head) I'm so sorry when I thought to bring him with me I had hoped it would help Lynx get some of her memories back, of course, it did just nothing pleasant I promise not to bring him with me again

Lynx: thank you that would great but I think I've had enough for today thank you for coming I hope I can remember some of our time together soon

Charlie: don't worry about it, it will either come or it won't I'm just happy to still be a part of your life

Lynx just smiled at him and Scott came over and hug her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder and smiles at Charlie

Xavier: oh!! that reminds me I have some friends come on the next visitation weekend they might be able to help Lynx with her memory loss


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long updating

 

Two weeks Later: 

Charlie came back to visit Lynx again and this time Renne and Phil were with him. They were all sitting there talking when Charles wheeled in with Aro, Marcus, and Caius

Charles: Lynx I would like you to meet some friends of mine this is Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro is the one who's going to try and help you with your mind

Lynx looked at Scott who nods to her that it was okay to approach them.

Lynx: (holds out her hand) it's nice to meet you all

Aro: likewise my dear (as he shakes her hand) mmmm......., it seems you were right Charles

Scott: and what do you mean by that??

Aro: please calm down let me explain

Scott: (pulls Lynx behind him) then do so and make it quick

Aro: you see I can see every thought a person's had with one touch but like Charles who can do anything to the mind I can't read Lynx at all

Jasper: I could've told you that before you even touched her

Charlie: what do you mean Jasper

Jasper: Edward like the Professor can read minds but only what you think at that time but he couldn't hear Lynx at all it was one of the reasons he wants her to be his girlfriend

Charlie: do I want to know the other reasons??

Jasper: no you really don't

Charlie: (sighs) I thought not, (looks at Aro) so does this mean you can't help Lynx after all??

Aro: (frowns) it seems that way yes (looks at Scott and Lynx) I'm sorry I wasn't more helpful to the two of you 

Scott: (shakes his head) no it's fine we'll just have to wait and see how much of her memories come back on their own.

2 months had gone by Scott and Lynx had gotten closer. one day Scott decided to take Lynx out on a date they were walking around the mall trying to kill some time before their movie started when Lynx decide to stop and look at something in one of the stores when she came back there was a strawberry blonde hanging all over Scott who was trying to get away from her without hurting her if you didn't know Scott, you wouldn't know it. Just as Lynx was about to walk over she felt as the arm goes around her shoulders then.

Edward: I was afraid something like this would happen (shakes his head) come with me Bella, I'll never treat you like that

Lynx: (growls) first off the names Lynx, not Bella and second I have a feeling that you and that vamped up barbie doll are in on this together and third for the last time leave me and mate the hell alone!!

Edward: (sighs) see this is why his no good for you were a perfect Lady before

Lynx: then I'm glad for the change now get away from me 

by this time Scott had finally gotten away from the woman who was clinging to him and walked over

Scott: I should've known you would've had something to do with this Edward Cullen, why don't you take your pet and leave us alone

Edward: Bella is mine and I will get her back

Scott and Lynx: not bloody likely!!

and with that, they walked away after the movie was over they head off to find somewhere to eat but they didn't get far when they were attacked and knocked out.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lynx's Pov:

Lynx groans as she woke up and thought where the hell am I?? just then she heard another groan and turned towards it and saw Scott waking up across the room and moved toward him only to run into a glass wall that also shocked her 

Scott: Lynx honey what are you going all the way over there come here sweetheart (as he held his arms open to her) 

Lynx: (whimpers) I can't there's a glass wall between us and whenever I touch it, it shocks me

Unknown Voice: (chuckles) that's right you've been so deficient you were made to be breed with Wolverine yet your incessant that this man is your mate well fine but until you do what you were made for this is as close to your mate as you'll get

Logan's Pov:

I was just starting to worry about where Scott and Lynx were when my phone went off

Logan: this is Logan Howatt Speaking

Peter: Mr. Howatt, my name is Peter Whitlock Jasper is my brother my gift is telling me to warn you that your daughter Lynx and her mate have been kidnapped and the kidnappers are going to call you whatever you do, don't listen to them Charlotte, Alice, and I will be at the manor in about 15 minutes

Logan: thanks for the info Peter, Jasper told me all about you, I guess I'll see you soon and I'll warn the others too.

Peter: great see you then

just as soon as I got off the phone I head for Charles Office 

Charles: Logan what can I do for you??

Logan: I need you to call Orono, Jasper, Kurt, Rogue, Jane, and Hank here then I'll explain what's going on

Charles nods then stares off into space for a couple of seconds before nodding again

Charles: their all on their way

Logan: thank you 

just as everyone walked into the office I just finished explaining my phone call from Peter when my phone went off again and the office door opened and three vampires walked in 

Alice: go head Logan answer it, it's them

Logan; (nods and answers his phone) this is Logan Howatt speaking

Stryker: ah... Wolverine I've got someone here who wants to talk to you

Lynx: Dad (slap) 

Stryker: (muffled) talk how you were trained 

Lynx: (whimpers) Logan, it's Lynx I need you to come to where we first talked

there was another slap sound 

Stryker: (muffled) that's not what we told you to say (followed by a male grunt of pain and a female whimper) that's right remember that for the next time you don't do as you're told it will only get your mate hurt now tell him properly

Lynx: Logan, I'm so sorry please I met to say to met me where we first met each other and to come alone

Logan: don't worry Lynx sweetie I'll get you and Scott both home real soon I promise 

Stryker: you really shouldn't make a promise you can't keep Logan, you have one day to get here before I start cutting them both open. Hope to see you soon 

and with that, the phone line went dead

Logan: right let's start making a plan a to rescue Lynx and Scott

Peter well first off I would suggest either you or your mate go there

Logan: what!! Why??

Jasper: wasn't Lynx's DNA change in the hopes that she would be your mate?? It stands to reason that they've realized that's not going to happen, Now their holding Lynx prisoner and using Scott to get her to do what they want, I'm pretty sure they don't expect you to show up alone tomorrow but with at least with your mate, who they'd then use against you, even if you leave Storm here and lead the rescue team yourself what happens if they somehow manage to catch you are you willing do nothing as they torture Scott or even Lynx herself??

Logan: (paused to think then sighs) no I wouldn't be able to your right, it's up to you then Jasper to bring home my daughter, your sister and her mate home

Jasper: of course Logan. Peter, Char, Kurt, Rogue and I will go and bring them back

Alice: what about me??

Jasper: because you have enough trouble fighting even with your gift but with Lynx there, you won't even have that, I would like you to stay here

Alice: (sighs) I guess your right, I'll stay here

Peter: don't worry Alice it'll all be over soon I promise 

Jasper: right Peter does your gift have info for us??

we all watched as Peter forced before he looked pissed off

Peter: (growls) Edward's helping them

Logan and Jasper: WHAT!!!!

Jasper: so well just kill him too

Peter: No!! let Char deal with him else you'll have to kill her too

Jasper: (frowns) if Char's his mate why didn't you let them meet before??

Peter: because my gift said it wasn't time yet just like it wasn't time for me met my mate

Jasper: (sighs) fine Char deals with Edward well we take out Stryker and anyone else 

Peter: that should work

Jasper: good, let's move out


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning there is a part of this chapter that talks about rape it doesn't happen it's just thought about but I thought I should warn you just in case

Jasper's Pov:

 

an hour and a half later they stood outside the gates to the base and looking at a map that Logan gave them of the base

Jasper: okay Char, Kurt and I are going to head to the holding area (points to a spot on the map)  to free Scott and Lynx. Peter, you and Rogue head for the Security room (point at another spot on the map) and help us get there and unlock any doors we need

Peter: you got it Major

and with that everyone split up and head to where they need to be just as Char, Kurt and I got to the holding area we heard

Edward: well Bella, before Logan gets here Stryker, is letting me take your virginity and I've decided to let your mate watch

Lynx: (growls) like Hell you well

Edward: (chuckles) and just how are you going to stop me remember the more you misbehave the harder things will be on your mate so how about you just be a good girl and strip down and go lay on the bed and maybe I'll make it so you enjoy it too

Char: No! I agree with Lynx, there's no way in Hell I'm going to allow you to do that to her

Edward: (growls) and just who the Hell is......

Edward finally turned around to look at who was talking to him. Jasper felt Edward's emotions go from upset before they turn immediately to awe and then possessives

Char: don't you glare at Jasper and Kurt your the one who's about to force himself on someone

Edward: (moves away from Lynx) I'll leave her alone, I'll even help you free her if you want but please step away from the other males and come closer to me

Char: (smiles) of course

as Char walks over and into Edwards' arms Peter manages to get the divider wall down and Lynx ran into Scotts arm, who just as happy to finally have her back in his arms as she was to be there

Jasper: right now that both mated pairs have had a chance to check over their mates or at least what they can with others around let's head out. Edward you wouldn't happen to know where Stryker would be hiding by chance??

Edward: (smirks) yes actually there's a trap door in the control room that leads to a bunker that's where he planned on putting Lynx after she got pregnant 

Jasper: (nods) right well that's where Peter and Rogue are let's met up with them then head down into this bunker and end Stryker once and from all

the other's nod and they all left, though I noticed Scott kept Lynx as far from Edward as he could. Edward seemed to notice this as well

Edward: don't worry Summers now that I've got my own mate I won't try and take Lynx from you as I now understand how hard to be apart from her it is and the pain it that would come from it

Scott: (nods) thanks but for right now I'd feel better keeping the two of you apart

Edward: (nods) I understand. I would do the same thing if I was you. 

with that, the group continued on until they met up with Peter and Rogue. Once there they all head down into the bunker, Edward lead them to the main room

Stryker: Ah! Edward, I see you brought guests along with our prisoners. Would you mind telling me why???

Edward: (smirked) of course the answer is easy my mate asked me to

Stryker: (frowns) what mate I thought you didn't have one

Char: oh! that would be me

Stryker: well aren't you lovely so now that your all here what are you planning to do?? if you don't mind me asking

Jasper: simple we're going to kill you and destroy this place

Stryker: (chuckles) I don't think so Canis tueri alpha (Lynx protect Alpha)

as we all looked puzzled until I saw Edwards eye go wide and look at Lynx I follow Edwards motion and noticed Lynx's eyes glazed over 

Lynx: tueri, confirmare alpha (protect Alpha confirm)

Stryker: confirmare, alpha protege (confirm, Protect Alpha)

we were all looking at Lynx now and watched as Lynx stood straight when Stryker finished talking and moved in a trance like a state and stood battle ready in front of Scott which confused the Hell out of us and seemed to make Stryker pissed off

Stryker: what the Hell!!! (turn to the man beside him) Victor why isn't this working you said it would

Victor: but it is Scott as her mate is her Alpha so she is doing just as you ordered

Stryker: what!! so what you're saying is that all the backup programming that we did in the Lynx and Death are useless to anyone but their mates??

Victor: yup that about summons it up

Stryker: (yells) fine!! soldiers kill both Lynx and Death plus their mates. I'll just start over again

Jasper: I think you forgot about us Vampires, Edward and Char protect Victor and his mate, Peter you and I are to protect Scott and Lynx, Rogue and Kurt help out where ever you need.

I saw everyone nod and move to where I told them to be.

when it was all said and done it was Lynx and Death together who took out Stryker, Once he was died Lynx seem to come back to herself, which lead to having a panic attack when she noticed she was covered in blood pretty much from head to toe and couldn't remember how it happened once Scott got her calm down. we all head back up and use the showers in the rooms that Scott and Lynx were held in, once that was done we all head back to the School

Normal Pov: 

 

as the years went by Scott and Lynx got married both decide to stay at Xavier's School for the gifted as teachers but also as part of the X-men team.

Kurt and Rogue also were still part of the X-men team but their main focus went into the orphanage that mainly took in unwanted mutant children that were too young for school with the help of the Cullen family.

Victor and his mate Hope (Death) got a special surprise of their lives about two years after their fight with Stryker Hope got pregnant with twins a boy they named Jeremy and a girl they named Jasmine who it turned out was also Jasper's mate, Jasper himself help the X-men from time to time but mostly he just travel around with Jasmine.


End file.
